In an information age, various information devices have been developed. These information devices include fixed-line phones and mobile phones for voice transmission, servers and personal computers for sharing and processing information resources, various televisions for displaying video data, etc. These information devices are developed in some fields to meet actual requirements. With the merge of Consumer electronics, Computer and Communication (called 3C for short), people pay more attention to the comprehensive utilization of information devices in different fields, thereby providing better services for people by ways of conventional resource devices.
Intelligent traffic technology has been widely applied. By the intelligent traffic technology, traffic information may be collected, processed, released, exchanged, analyzed and utilized, thereby providing diverse services for traffic participants. An intelligent traffic system is a future evolution direction. In the intelligent traffic system, advanced information technology, data communication technology, electronic sensor technology, control technology and computer technology are merged and applied to an entire ground traffic management system, thereby establishing a real-time, accurate, efficient and synthesized traffic management system. The traffic management system can function comprehensively in a large range.
In a current intelligent traffic system, a Global Positioning System (GPS) terminal is usually configured. A driver may determine a route according to a current location and a destination location that are provided by the GPS terminal, and adjust the route according to actual driving conditions. However, the GPS terminal is unable to provide current traffic information such as ground vehicle traffic conditions and ground maintaining conditions. Further, the utilization of the GPS terminal may be influenced greatly by weather conditions, especially the rain and fog weather.
In addition, a driver may obtain traffic information through on-board broadcast when driving. The on-board broadcast depends on the broadcast of an announcer, and the playing place and playing time of the on-board broadcast may influence the route selection of the driver. Accordingly, the reminding efficiency of on-board broadcast for a user is low.